To understand the way in which polyoma virus causes cellular transformation. To do this we will investigate the function of the middle T antigen (one of the three products of the "early" transforming region of the virus). By the use of monospecific sera and partial purification of the middle T antigen we hope to define its role in malignant and transformation.